Three Little Words
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: John Cena is trying to tell his girlfriend that he loves her. But with all these obstacles in the way, will he be able to say it to her? After all, it is just three little words. How hard can it be to say? Cena/Ashley OS. Appearance by The Rock.


**A/N:** Okay, so I have decided to have a second chance at writing. I decided to start by using my OTP, Jash(Cena/Ashley.) I hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot I cooked up. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys all rock! This takes place when Old School Raw happened.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing. Just the plot that is inside my little Jashley head.

Summary: **John Cena is trying to tell his girlfriend that he loves her. But with all these obstacles in the way, will he be able to say it to her? After all, it is just three little words. How hard can it be to say?**

* * *

**_Three Little Words_**

* * *

"Ash," John Cena grabbed his girlfriend's hands in his. "There is something that I want to tell you." John had something special he wanted to say to his girlfriend of 2 months, Ashley Massaro. He had it on his mind for awhile, but he never really thought about how to approach her with the situation. Now that they were in his locker room alone, he thought now would be a perfectly good time.

He was getting ready to let those words out of his mouth.

There was a little knock on the door, with one of the stagehands opening it as said door was being knocked on. "John, you're needed in the gorilla." He didn't think that his segment with Rock wasn't until the end of the show. Oh well, shit happens.

"I thought that they were going to have the fatal four way next," The CeNation leader said, "what happened with that?"

"They decided to move that to the main event."

"Okay." That wasn't the only thing that came out of John's mouth. Followed by the word he said aloud, there was a couple of curse words being said. Yeah, John wasn't exactly happy right at the moment.

"It's okay, John," Ashley said, "whatever it is that needs to be said, I can wait until after you get done."

"Alright, Ash." The number one contender got up from his spot, gave the blonde a little kiss, and went out to do his thing. _Why does timing hate me for?_ John thought to himself.

* * *

John came back from his segment with Rock. He must say, that was one of the best segment he's had with anybody in awhile. While him and Rock were on the mind of everyone; John had his mind on finding a certain blonde and what he wants to say.

He was on his way to find her, until, of course, he got stopped again. But this time, not by a stagehand, but by the WWE Champ himself, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. It was like timing was on his bad side today.

"Hey, John, that was a pretty good segment we had out there. Nice promo you cut." John just sat there and blinked. Rock...Dwayne just complimented him. While, timing was on his bad side today, everything else seemed to be looking up.

"Thanks, Dwayne." Then, John just had this blank look on his face. He really wanted to get to Ashley. Hopefully, the former WWE diva was still in his locker room and didn't ditch him.

"You okay? You look like you just had too many fruity pebbles or something." The WWE champ was hoping that would evoke out of a reaction for his championship contender.

All John could do was chuckle. "Actually, I really need to meet up with Ash. But, thanks for the concern."

"Good luck. I know it can be difficult to tell someone that you love her."

"How did you know that I was going to tell Ash that I loved her?"

"You have all the signs," Dwayne explained, "I was the exact same way when I told my new girlfriend that I loved her. I was nervous as hell."

"It's not that I'm nervous," John replied, "it just seems like timing is on my bad side today."

"Well, hurry up then. Don't stand here and talk to me."

John just laughed and rolled his eyes. Finally, he could finally go tell Ashley those three simple words. That is, unless he doesn't get interrupted by somebody else. Knowing his luck, that would probably going to happen.

* * *

The number one contender was successful at getting to his locker room. Nobody interrupted him yet. Thank goodness. Because next person that gets in his way, he would have to punch them in the face. And, that was the last thing he would want to do.

"Hey," Ashley greeted. "Really good segment you and Rock had. It looks like you guys are getting the crowd hyped for 'Mania."

"That's because were awesome like that, baby."

"Whatever," Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes, "you guys are so full of it. Tell me why I am with you again?"

"Because...I'm the best in the world."

"Wow!" The blonde exclaimed, "looks like Phil and Chris are really rubbing off on you. You're letting those catchphrases get to your head."

John chuckled. "Anyways, there was something that I wanted to tell you earlier, but it seemed like everyone and everything was getting in the way. Ash-" He was about to say those words, but unfortunately he got interrupted.

"I love you."

"What is it with everyone interrupting me today? First, the stagehand, then Dwayne, then-" John finally realized what Ashley had just said, and his jaw immediately dropped. "-wait, you love me?"

"Yeah!" Ashley answered. "Wait, you were going to tell me you loved me right?"

"Yeah, I just thought that I would say it first."

"Too bad. I beat you to the punch."

John gave Ashley a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too."

Finally those three little words got said. And, the irony is, he didn't even say it first. Looks like interrupting him didn't make a difference.

* * *

**_The End._**

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think? I really think this turned out well. Remember, please read and review. I always would like to know what you guys think.

Peace. Love. Smiles. Awesomeness.

Kimberly x


End file.
